


Run. {Trafalgar Law x Male!Reader)

by UlyssesWrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depressing Themes, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, i'm sorry y'all, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: I'm sorry that I only write modern AU's. I'm a sin and I'm too pussy to write in the original plot line of One Piece.I can't write fight scenes dude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How do you help the one you loved, when they won't stay?

_**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE**_  
  
     _(Name)_

    _‘Oh good Gods, strike me where I stand now’_ I say mentally as I see someone carry in the large 10-feet Teddy Bears with a little board on it, and a dry homecoming proposal written on it. You can hear the ‘aww’ resonating throughout the lunch room as I slam my head into a table, Kylie muttering to herself. I check the time on my phone, seeing that it's 7AM. _'Why are people so loud so early in the goddamn morning? Like seriously.'_  
    "I hate homecoming; it isn’t that big of a deal, unlike fucking prom.” I curse as I drink my Java Monster, muttering curses to the liquid.  
    “I don’t understand it either.”  
    “You’re actually going though, unlike me. Which means I can stay home and play video games that night aww ye.” I say, pulling the tab off my can, and putting it on a small carabiner clip with more can tabs that is hooked to my larger carabiner clip, which is hooked to my belt loop. I play with my little pineapple keychain as I growl at the homecoming proposals keep being belted out.  
    “Well I was asked by my boyfriend, even after harassing him that it is a requirement to be asked, because he just assumes since we’re already dating.”  
    “I’ve noticed that.” As I finish my thought, a tired Law sits in the seat next to me, mumbling a tired ‘morning’, “Morning Law, I see that you are as dead as us.” I say, fixing the string of his hoodie.  
    “When aren’t I dead? That’s the real question.” He mumbled, pathetically reaching for my energy drink, which I passed to him.  
    “Tired is just a part of my personality now.” He nods, but winces at the high pitched scream of another girl being asked to homecoming, this time they were flowers, and included a stolen quote from a movie that I don’t care about. Kylie and I groan simultaneously.  
    “It is 7:05AM, why is everyone screaming? How do they have so much energy? Can they shut up? I’m going to stab them in the eyes.”  
    “Law please don’t, it’s too early to hear the screams of dying teenagers.”   
“That’s the third time someone used a bear for a homecoming proposal.” Kid randomly joins the conversation after he walks up to us unannounced, staring at the unneeded large bear, scowling.  
    “I guess everyone’s just gonna get fucking bears this year, it’s not like people are creative and can come up with their own ideas by themselves.” Kylie spat out, as she stretched her arms, locking my phone as I was texting, making me glare at her.  
    "It seems, which is kinda pathetic. Seems there is no originality around here. Someone probably saw it on the internet, decided to do it themselves, and then onlookers decided to copy the copier, causing the chain reaction of comically large stuffed bears being distributed throughout the school."   
    "You're very angsty over this topic. Bad date previous Homecoming? Or are you salty because you think that no one is going to be asking you this year to be their date?" Kid asked, sitting next to Kylie, chugging his coffee, Kylie making grabby hands at the beverage, Kid handing it to her briefly.  
    "Last year I didn't go to Homecoming, got the flu, remember? Also, I don't give two shits if I don't go to Homecoming. That only means I can stay home and play videogames, so it's a win-win. Honestly; social interaction and grinding v.s. gaming and binge-watching YouTube. Which one sounds better?"  
    "Fuck, you have a point." Kid says. I look over at the oddly silent Law, who was napping on the table. I pull his hat over his eyes to block out the light. I made sure that no one intentionally tried to annoy him as he napped, trying to pry my energy drink from his hand, but he ended up grabbing mine.  
    "Fucking not again." I whispered, Kylie and Kid snickering, making me flip them off with my free hand, accepting the fact that my hand was stolen.  
    "Someone likes another." Kylie snickered, making me glare at her.  
    "Liking someone and subconsciously clinging to someone are two entirely different things Kylie, so shut the fuck up."  
    "Morning guys." Zoro yawned, sitting on the other side of Kylie, using his bookbag as a pillow, "what's up?"  
    "Apparently Law likes to cling to people as he sleeps." Kid pointed at my captured hand.  
    "You sleep talk Kid." I say nonchalant, him erupting in a bright blush, "You murmur and have one-sided conversations as you sleep. Your nose also sometimes whistles when you sleep."  
    "I said to not bring that shit up (Name)!" Eustass attempted to pull off my beanie off my head, but I was able to move away from his grasp as Kylie and Zoro chuckled, then began to talk among themselves.  
    "I have so much dirt on you Kiddy, do anything and I'll post it for the entire world to see.~" I sang, making Eustass grit his teeth, spatting out a curse word.  
    "Aren't you a good friend."  
    "Love you Eustass."  
    "Contemplating my love for you." I looked at him offended, "Nah I love you too I guess."  
    "That's gay." Zoro muttered, playing Fallout Shelter on his phone.  
    "OH, well rip." Law stirred, making everyone divert their attention to him, but he ended up pulling my arm close to him, his makeshift arm pillow held my hand, him snoring softly.  
    "Wait, did you say 'not again' when he grabbed you? So this has happened before?" Kylie asked once Law stopped moving around.  
    "Ya, he was sitting next to me on my bed as we were doing a project. It was late, and he ended up passing out. I didn't realize that him moving to lay on his side was him actually falling asleep. I didn't know until he ended up grabbing my waist, using my lap as a pillow. I don't know if you guys know this, but Law is a cuddler. Kinda cute too."  
    "Oh my god, how the hell can you be so dense and not realize that your friend literally passed out?"  
    "Shut the fuck up Kid." I slap him with my phone as he laughed boisterously. No one noticed Luffy sneaking behind Law, and when I did notice him I was too late, because Luffy had removed one of Law's earbuds, screaming hello at him, making him lift his head. Kid, Kylie, Zoro, and I were silent, and Luffy realized his mistake and backed up. The look on Law's face was evil and twisted, and I felt his grip tighten on my poor hand.  
    "What the fuck do you want? Get out of my sight." was all he said, laying back down on my arm. Luffy got the memo luckily, walking away to bother someone else.  
    "Hey Law, could I perhaps have my arm back?" I asked softly, him opening an eye to look at me.  
    "No." he proceeded to fall back asleep, making me deadpan.  
    "Rip you." Kylie said, Kid singing 'In the arms of an angel'.  
    "Luckily we have an hour before class, so he might end up waking up and return your stolen limb." Zoro says, rubbing his eye.  
    "Yah, hopefully. I kinda like having two arms."  
    "Hey (Name), if you are asked to Homecoming, would you go?" Kylie asked suddenly.  
    "Depends on the person bab." I try texting with my non-dominant hand, because Law had to steal my arm. "What are you planning Kylu?"  
    "Nothing. Yet." she had a sly look, making me worry about my well-being.   
    "Oh Jeesus, Kylie please don't do anything." I watch as Kid throws his coffee cup into the trashcan from where he sat, actually making it into the can.  
    "I won't, don't worry."  
    "You saying that makes me worry more."  
    We talk about some useless crap. Most of the crap we said was us ranting about a certain teacher; Ms. Ellis. She was probably one of the most hated teacher in the school. It was understandable too, stepping foot in her classroom you are immediately swarmed with the feeling of depression, all your energy feels as if it was sucked away. Even the energetic bean Luffy is affected by the crippling sadness in the air. About 20 minutes passed, and Law woke up again, but he barely made an effort to lift his head, but he turn his head to face everyone, jumping in the conversation about Ms. Ellis. I ended up trading my arm for my sweatshirt, letting him use that as a pillow.  
    "Hey Law." Kylie started, looking at me from her peripheral, making me concerned.  
     "What is it Kylie-ya?"     
    "Why did you indistinctly grab (Name)'s hand, cuddled his arm, and then refused to release him after he asked you to let him go?" I wanted to slap Kylie, the look Law had on his face made mine heat up.  
    "I don't know, I just did, it was an instinct. I literally cannot help it."  
    "Ok, but why did you continue holding onto him?"  
    "I was comfortable, that is all." Kylie lost interest and spoke to Kid and Zoro.  
    "Oh, so you used me? That's kinda rude." I glared at him, finishing up my energy drink, handing it to Kid so he could throw it in the trashcan.  
    "Sorry (N/N)-ya." he mumbled tiredly, pressing his face in my hoodie.  
    "Naw it's ok, not that big of a deal." I tell him, fixing my hair, "Also did you finish the work in Maths?"  
    "Shit, thought I forgot something." he murmured, lifting his face up.  
    "I haven't either, I'll do it at lunch, so just look for me and we can do it together probably. Oh wait! We don't have the same lunch period."  
    "We don't have the same lunch period (N/N)-ya." we say simultaneously, making my face heat up in embarrassment.  
    "Shit! I'm sorry, I forgot." I laid my head on the table, facing Law, using my arms as pillows, "Well, there's no possible way I can work on Maths at 7:25AM, so what should we do?"  
    "Let's see, we have 4 out of 8 classes together; 2nd, which is Art, 3rd, which is English, 6th is Maths, and finally we have 8th together, which is Chemistry. We're working on painting that ceiling tile in Art, so we can't do it then."  
    "We're doing research in English today."  
    "Can't work it on Maths, because it's due then."  
    "And we can't do it in Chemistry because we literally can't."  
    "What do you propose we do?" I groaned.  
    "Gaaaaaah! I don't fucking know!" I slammed my forehead into the table, cursing some more under my breath.  
    "All the classes we have together we are too busy working in, so I guess we have to work on it on our own time alone."  
    I open my bag, pulling out the borrowed text book, opening up to the right page, where my unfinished homework sat. Grabbing my pencil case, I unzip it, grabbing a pencil, opening up my calculator on my phone as I started working.  
    "(N/N)-ya, you're gonna work on it this early in the morning? You literally said that you weren't" Law said, grabbing his work, working on his Maths furiously.  
    "I can't afford any slip-ups this year, pretty sure my mum is 0.02 seconds away from kicking me out after the terrible grades I received last year."  
    "Your mother is a cunt (Name), if I was you, I'd report her ass for all the threats and how she treats you." Kylie said suddenly, looking very serious. Her behaviour and words attracted the eyes of Law, Kid, and Zoro.  
    "Threats? What kind of threats? What do you mean by 'how she treats you'?" Kid asked, looking at me concerned, making me look away ashamed.  
    "It's nothing, don't worry." I tried to finish my work, but I had my notebook stolen from me.  
    "You telling us not to worry, is making us worry. How the hell is she treating you? WHat does she say to you?" Kid asked.  
    "She isn't abusing you, is she? I swear to God, if she is, she's dead." Zoro spoke.  
    "Look, she isn't doing anything." I stand up, trying to grab my notebook back from Kid, "so drop it, alright?"  
    "You're not getting this back until you tell me what's up." Kid moved back, and I reached for it again, grabbing his wrist, using my other hand to reach my notebook. He pulled away again, making me fall on to the table.  
    "(Name), what is this woman doing to you? Is she hurting you physically/mentally?" Hearing Law use my first name startled me slightly, but I grabbed my notebook from Kid, returning to my work.  
    "She isn't doing anything, so please stop messing with me so I can finish my homework."  
    "(Name)." Kylie delicately held my hand, making me look up at her, "it's ok."  
    Before I could speak, my cousin came up to me, wrapping an arm around my neck, pretending to choke me, "Sup cus'?" what my friend's didn't notice was the fact that he was actually slowly trying to choke me.  
    "Hello Adam, what do you need? I'm trying to work." I play it off, hoping he'd give up soon.  
    "Didn't finish your homework last night? Hm, thought you weren't gonna slack this year?" his grip was slowly getting tighter, but no one seemed to notice.  
    "I was doing assignments all last night, and I fucking passed out, so lay off." I was started to freak out internally, because it was slowly becoming harder to breathe the more he tightened. Everyone thought he was just joking around, because his voice was aloof.  
    "Hey, hey, no cursing. Aunt Paige doesn't like cursing, remember?"  
    "Leave him alone Adam, he's stressed out." Kylie spoke up.  
    "I'm joking around with him, don't get your thong in a twist." he spat out at her.  
    Law suddenly got up, and pried Adam's arm off my neck, and I felt all the air returns to my lungs. He then grabbed the front of his shirt, pushing him to the wall.  
    "Stop trying to choke out (Name), you inbred. Leave him alone, don't step a foot near him." Law hoisted Adam in the air by his shirt, and I started panicking seeing how Law was handling the situation. "Don't talk to Kylie-ya like that either." Kid stood up, jumping over the table, Zoro following him. They surrounded Adam, and he was becoming fearful.  
    "H-Hey! I was just poking fun! No harm was intended!" he laughed awkwardly.  
    "Yes, because you slowly tightening the grip on (Name)'s neck is 'poking fun'." Kid spoke up.   
    "How dare you think you can walk up here, and harrass our friends?" Zoro glared at him, and I got out of my chair.  
    "How dare you think you can tell me how to treat my fuckass of a cousin? I can treat that little bitch however I please; he'll never speak out or fight back. He's too weak too." I felt a pain in my heart, _because it was true._  
    "But I can." Law said, and proceeded to slam his back to the wall, all air escaping from his lungs. He let him go, and the other falls to his knees. Law grabbed his hair, making him look up at him, "You are just a swine, you are the most pathetic man I've ever seen." Before Law could punch his face in, I stepped in front of Adam.  
    "Stop this, this isn't right. You can't do this Law!" I tried to push him back, but he grabbed my wrists with his other hand.  
    "Why? After how he treated you, you think I'm gonna let him slip?" he had a dark look in his eyes.  
    I was able to break free of his grip, and I took the opportunity to tackle him away from Adam, both of us on the ground. I was on top of an angry, fuming Law. Adam bolted immediately; him being a trackstar, he was able to outrun both Eustass and Zoro.  
    "Are you alright (Name)?!" Kylie ended up climbing over the table, as Law had a tight grip on my forearms. Luckily most of the students were no where near where we were, and that many of the teachers here weren't paying attention.  
    "Why the fuck did you let him run?" I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me, "Answer me (Name)!"  
    "Zoro, c'mon, let's go after him." Kid said, Zoro nodding, them running off in the same direction as Adam went. I tried to get up to stop them, calling out to them, but Law held me firmly in place on his lap.  
    "He's not worth the suspension." I tried to say confidentially, but it didn't seem to work, because Law had a stern glare focused on me, as Kylie stood next to us.  
    "Like that's a fucking reason."   
    "It fucking is, so stop this shit, and let me go already!" I was angry, scared, and embarrassed, I needed to chase after the two, making sure that Adam isn't being pummeled. But first I had to get off Law's lap; I couldn't though because he has a firm grip on my arms.  
    "Listen to me. What Adam did to you isn't fucking right, he tried to physically harm you."  
    "He's always joking around like this! He doesn't know his own strength."  
    "This isn't the first time he's tried this shit." Kylie said, "he's cut his arms, tripped him, slapped him, burned him. That kid is fucking abusing (Name)." Kylie told Law, and the expression he held was hard for me to decipher. I felt so embarrassed, ashamed, and my heart started to go erratic. I tried to pull away more, panicking the longer he held me.   
    "Please let me go now!" My voice cracked, and I finally got free. I fell back from pulling away from him. The both of them looked at me concerned.   
    Law looked at me, his eyes were sad, empathetic. The look I hated. I hear Kid and Zoro return, saying that they didn't find Adam, which attracted the attention of the other two. I bolted away from the scene. I didn't look back either when I heard Law and Kylie call for my name. The majority of the school buses finally arrived to the school, and all the students piled in the school, making it impossible for them to even think about chasing me. I reached a hallway where the metal shutter door was closed. I pried it open just enough to slip by, running up a flight of stairs. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care, _ **I had to get away.**_ ****  
  



	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again!

#### TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE.

****  
  
_Law_  
  
    I watched fearfully as (Name) ran away. I tried going after him, but all the students that were entering the school slowed me down. I pushed them out of the way, and when I finally got through the crowd, I was greeted with Adam chatting with some friends near a group of lockers. He was berating (Name), insulting him. I simply just took the textbook from one of his friend's hands, and I throw the book at him, then I threw it to the kid I stole it from, running down a hallway looking for (Name). I see a hallway shut off, and I stood there wondering if he went through.  
    "Did a kid go through here?" I asked a girl sitting near the large metal hindrance.  
    "I believe so, I saw someone here, but there's no way they could get though this door because it's super-" I pull the large shutter open, "...heavy..." she said, as I slipped through the space, standing in the middle of the hallway. There were two hallways, and a flight of stairs. I checked the time, seeing that it was 10 minutes until class. I cursed, trying to decide what direction to take. I ended up taking one of the hallways, looking in the bathrooms and open classrooms for (Name), but there was no sign of him. Just as I am about to go up the stairs, the bell rings. The metal shutters open, and everyone enter the hallway. The girl from earlier comes up to me, I could tell that she was scared to confront me.  
    "Did you find your friend?"  
    "I didn't. Do you know a (Full Name)?"  
    "Isn't he related to Adam (LastName)?"  
    "Yeah, have you seen him?"  
    "I have no idea what he looks like, so no." Kylie, Kid, and Zoro walk up to me, and I was handed my bag. Kylie held (Name)'s.  
    "Did you find him?!" their clothes were disheveled, and their hair was a mess.  
    "No, have you?"  
    "No, though I have first period with him." Kylie told me, "I have to go, I'll text you all what happens, and when I see him." we all nod, and we walk away from each other, going to our respective classes.  
  
    _**Time Skip to first period's last 10 minutes.**_  
  
    The entire time, I've been thinking about (Name). _'Is he ok? Is he hurting himself somehow? Is he crying right now? Is he having a panic attack? Anxiety attack? Is he having stage fright?'_ I wasn't sure, but I wanted him to be OK. I finally received a text from Kylie, but I felt my stomach sink when I read the text.  
  


* * *

 

>   
>  Kylie-ya
> 
> (Name) never came to class...  
> 
> 
> What do you mean he never came? He skipped?  
> 
> 
> Yeah, he hasn't pulled off this stuff in a long time. I'm really concerned.  
> 
> 
> What the hell do we do then?  
> 
> 
> I'm not sure.  
> I told Mr. Seckman, and explained what happened this morning, and he said that he'll be  
> looking for him next period,because he has planning period 2nd.  
> 
> 
> Fucking hell, this is all Adam's fault. I will kill that kid.  
> Do you have any idea why he was so scared when Eustass-ya and Marimo-ya  
> started to harass him?  
> 
> 
> Yes, saly.  
> *Sadly, fucking hell.  
> Whatever happens to Adam, (Name) has to go through with his  
> mother.  
> 
> 
> Are you fucking serious? What kind of twisted woman is she? How on Earth could  
> someone beat up their own child?!  
> OH FUCK I THREW A TEXTBOOK AT THAT LITTLE SHITHEAD.  
> 
> 
> Are you serious? I completely understand, don't get me  
> wrong, but I'm afraid what will happen if (Name) gets anywhere  
> near that household. God dammit.  
> 
> 
> This is all my fault. If I would've just told him off, he wouldn't have to  
> fear his safety.  
> 
> 
> You did the right thing stopping him, and standing up for (Name). You helped him  
> realize that people care about him.  
> Sometimes we do crazy stuff for the people we care about.  
> For the people we love.  
> 
> 
> Yeah. I guess we do.  
> I don't want (Name) to think he's alone, I don't want him to think that  
> he has to deal with his all by himself.  
> And I think you're right; I think I do love (Name).  
> I need to know if he's ok.  
> 
> 
> I know, I want to as well.  
> Shit, the next two classes I have I get no service in, sorry.  
> Got to go, but Seckman will be looking for (Name).  
> You can tell your teacher that you have to work on an important  
> project for another class with Seckman, and tell him (Name) is with him.  
> Go find him, there is no way i cna escape my next class.  
> Good luck.

 

* * *

  
  
    The messages stopped after that. I felt my chest tighten, _'(Name) has to deal with an abusive mother? How long has it been? What triggered for it to happen? Why him?'_ The bell rang, and I bolted out of the classroom, running to my next class. Reaching the classroom, I squeeze inside, trying to get through the students trying to leave. I walk up to the teacher's desk with long strides.  
    "Excuse me sir. I was wondering if I could finish up the project I am working on with Mr. Seckman and (Full Name). You can call him to confirm this if needed."  
    "Sure, you two are week ahead anyway. Just make sure Mr. (LastName) knows that the assessment is on Friday."  
    "I will, thank you sir." I bow respectively, running out of the classroom. I run to the said teacher's classroom, which has Kylie and (Name)'s bag. Mr. Seckman was currently on the phone, and I heard him mention Kylie's name. I walk up to Kylie, letting my bag hit the ground.  
    "Did you run? You're out of breath."  
    "I ran from my first, to my second. Then I ran here." I tell her, chugging the water I had.  
    "Jeez. Take it easy." Kylie said.  
    "I thought you had to go to class." the tardy bell rings, and Seckman hangs up the phone.  
    "Alrighty, so you're Law I'm assuming?" he points at me, and I nod, "Ah, ok. So you're the guy (Name) based his character off of. And I can tell that it was a good choice."  
    "What? Character?"  
    "We were doing skits, and everyone had to make a character for the skit. He told me he based it off of someone he cared a lot about, and just from your appearance, I can tell that he was describing you. And he did an astronomical job might I say."  
    "Oh." was all I could muster as I felt my face heat up.  
    "Now I've asked teachers on the second floor if they have seen (Name), but no one has. No one has been seen leaving the school, so he should still be inside. Your red-haired friend, Kid I believe his name is, is looking around already. I want two upstairs, and two downstairs. I'll be upstairs with Kylie, you and Kid can look on this floor." he held out a hand to me, "and I'll enter my number to your phone, so we can tell each other if we see anything." I handed him my phone, as Kylie bounced on her heels, looking quite nervous.  
    "Kylie-ya, don't worry, we will find him." I place a comforting hand on her back, but mine is trembling.  
    "Yeah, we will." Eustass stood at the doorway. His usual gravity defying hair was barely standing-on end, probably from all the frustrated hands going through it and tugging at it.  
    "Who's gonna be on what floor Doug- I mean Mr. Seckman." Kid asked.  
    "Kylie and I will be on the second floor, you and Law look around the bottom floor." I was handed my phone back.  
    "Alright. We'll message you if we have anything."  
    "I have a question. When you told me the story Kylie, there were 5 people, but we only 3, with one missing. Who's the other person missing from our group?"  
    "Roronoa Zoro, but he has a terrible sense of direction, so we'd end up losing him. It's better like this trust me. He is keeping watch though." Kylie told him, Seckman nodding.  
    "Alright. Let's go." Kylie and Seckman walked away, climbing up to the second floor. Kid and I walk out of the classroom.  
    "I'm going to check vacant computer labs."  
    "I'll check the gym." we nod, walking in our respective directions.   
    I take long strides to the gym. I pull open the door, walking to the men's locker room. There were two Sophomores(10th graders) in the locker room, watching some vine. They looked up at me, and their facial expressions went from amusement, to terror real quick. They begged for me to not tell the gym teacher that they were here. Which I agreed to, so they'd shut up. I check the bathroom stalls located farther back, and there was no sign that he was here. I walked out, and told the gym teacher about the two boys before walking out. I suddenly get buzzed, seeing that there was an group chat with Mr. Seckman, Kid, and Kylie.   
  


* * *

  
  


>   
>  Red haired twat
> 
> Not in computer labs.  
> 
> 
> Not in male gym locker room.  
> 
> 
>   
>  Kylie-ya
> 
> Not in the BCA room.
> 
> Doug Seckman
> 
> Not in the bathrooms upstairs either.

 

* * *

  
  


    I sighed, sprinting to the woodshop room, peering in, seeing that there was someone inside. I knocked, opening the door. I asked them if they have seen (Name), but they haven't. I moved on to more vacant classrooms, but he was no where to be seen. I then check the art room, where someone did say that they say him, but it was when he first ran off. I thanked them anyway, continuing my search. My phone went off most of the time, telling each other that they have seen no sign. Seckman has resorted to entering classrooms that were in session. I decided to check the theatre, which was mostly dark. The only lights that were on were the stage lights, and the main lights were dimmed. I proceeded to look through the rows of seats, seeing that (Name)'s beanie was on the ground. Running to it, I stuffed it in my sweatshirt pocket.

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> I found his beanie. I'm in the theatre. I'm gonna look around  
> a bit, though I feel like he isn't here.  
> 
> 
>   
>  Red haired Twat
> 
> I'll be there in a minute.

  


* * *

   
   I checked the male dressing room, seeing all the various costumes strewn about. I then check the female dressing room, which was far much more bigger, but also cramped. I checked storage as well, not seeing anything. I then check the sound booth, which is close to the exit, but he wasn't there. As I go back to check if he was hiding in the sets, I see that out of the two ladders that lead to the Flyfloor, one of them were unlocked. I look up, seeing how high up it was. I took off my sweatshirt, and set my phone down on top of it, climbing up the ladder. When I reach the top, standing on the suspended platform, I try to get a better look of the theatre. I was about to climb down, when I see something on the rafters. I wasn't sure if it was a tarp, or if (Name) was up here, but I had to go up the ladder in the sound booth. After descending down the ladder and grabbing my stuff, I made my way to the sound booth, setting my stuff down on a chair. I starting to climb the ladder, and I realized that I was basically walking next to the lights. I carefully walked to the odd shape, until I was startled by the bell.  
    "Calm down Law, it was just a bell." I had to tell myself, breathing out a long breath. I continue my journey to the tarp.  
    The closer I got, I slowly began to make out definite shapes. It was deformed, but it was resting on something. When I was about ten feet away, I realized that it definitely was a person, curled up in a ball, and I could see their eyes staring me down. The eyes were wide, and they watched my every move. I felt my heart beat accelerate, being creeped out by this stranger on the rafters. Despite it being dark, all I could see was eyes, and the person's body in a ball. I got closer, but the person scooted back, stood up, and walked along the rafters elegantly, as if they had been doing this for a while. I couldn't catch up, because I didn't know how they got from where they were, to where they're are now. Whoever it was; they were somehow able to jump from the rafters to the Flyfloor's ladder, sliding down it, and leaving through the side entrance.  
    "Who the hell was that?" I asked myself, realizing that the entire time I could've been watched by that person. I descend down to the sound room, collect my stuff, and leave the theatre.  
    "Was he in there?" Kid greeted me outside the theatre.  
    "No, only his beanie. But there was someone up there. They were hiding in the rafters. At first I thought it was a tarp, but it was a person curled up in the ball. The creepiest thing about this though, is that they were fully aware of me, and watched my every move."  
    "Holy shit, that's fucking creepy."  
    "It was." my heart was still accelerating from the experience, "no luck on your end I see,"  
    "Yeah. Doug and Kylie got nothing either." Kid texts the group chat explaining what happened, feeling amused when I see Seckman's all capital letter response about the rafters being unlocked.  
    "Now what? It's third period, we all have class, including Mr. Seckman."  
    "He said to go to class for now, and if he doesn't turn up, we'll search during lunch."  
    "I can't possibly go to class, with him missing, I am gonna look for him more." I tell him, already walking off.  
    I was back in the same position as I was before; aimlessly walking around the first floor, asking people if they had seen (Name), which either replied with a 'no' or a 'who?'. I checked the band room, choir room, storage, lunchroom, janitor's closet, art room, art room storage, math room, yearbook, the English classrooms, but there was no sign of him. I decided to return to the theatre, to see if that guy was back. I climbed up the ladder to the rafters, seeing that he was, but his back was turned. I quietly made my way to the figure, hoping that I'd reach them before they noticed me. As I was walking, the bell signaling announcements rang, saying there was a meeting for the female football team in the auditorium, and someone ended up turning on the lights. The glare of the lights revealed the strange man.

    _**It was (Name).  
**_  



	3. Saved

_Law_  
  
    I looked at (Name)'s back, he was trembling, hiccuping, and he gripped the rafters tightly. I have never seen him so broken before. My chest tightened at the sight of him so distraught. I stepped closer, hearing the auditorium's doors open, and the female football team were rowdy as they walked inside. (Name) lifted his head up, watching the girls' sit in the first row of seats. I walked closer, trying not to slip. I tried not to look down, and tried to focus on (Name). The rafter's creaked under my weight, and (Name)'s head immediately whipped around, looking at me. His face was pale, eyes red and swollen from crying. His lips were bleeding from chewing on them, and he had been chewing on his knuckles. His eyes were no longer the familiar bright (E/C) eyes I've come to love and treasure, but they were dark and dead. He tried to scoot back from me.  
    "(Name), please..." I heard my voice crack as I reached a hand out to him. I slowly stepped forward, "please don't run anymore..." My eyes stung as I held back tears. He scooted some more, but...  
    _**He started to fall...**_  
  
    _(Name)_  
  
    Law had a hold of my arm, and he jerked me forward.  
    "Please don't go..." Law choked out while holding me close, I felt my shoulder getting wet as he had a tight grip on me, _he was crying. And it was all my fault._ "Please don't run anymore, I'm here. You don't have to be scared of me, please. I'm here for you..." his voice cracked. I didn't know what to say, so all I could do was hold him close, and cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I clung to him, stuffing my face in his chest. I listened as the girls left the auditorium, and I felt Law's lips being pressed to my head.  
    "I'm so sorry, if I had known, I would've listened to you, I didn't mean for it to ever go this far..." I lifted my head, rubbing my face.  
    "How would've you known? I would've never had told." I whimpered, looking at his crying face, wiping away his tears "I'm so sorry."  
    "It's OK, I can understand why you didn't want to tell. I'm here for you, please don't run anymore." he held my hand to lips as he told me this, kissing my blood-dried knuckles.  
    I couldn't speak, so I nodded, feeling more tears roll down my face. I hear the doors open again, seeing Mr. Seckman enter.  
    "Law? Are you in here? Hello?" he called out.  
    "I'm on the rafters. And (Name) is up here as well." he called, his voice cracked. Mr. Seckman looked up at us, his face was pale, as he tried to tell us to stay put and to not fall, but I just stood up, and started to walk along the steel beams.  
    "(Name)! What the hell are you doing! I say to stay, and you the exact opposite!" I climb down the Fly-Floor's ladder, and I see Law going down the ladder in the sound room.   
    Before I could turn around to look at Mr. Seckman, he was hugging me, telling me how worried he was, and that they had been looking for me all morning, making me cry some more. Law caught up to us, and Mr. Seckman had let me go and I was immediately pulled into Law's arms again. Seckman locked up the Fly-floor's ladder, and we were left alone momentarily. The entire time, Law whispered how he was sorry, and he kissed my temple, making my face heat up. He wouldn't let me go, as if if he did, I would disappear. I shushed him, rubbing his back as I brushed his hair with my hands.   
    "(Name), I love you so much, I care about you, and I never meant to hurt you... I never meant to scare you. I don't want you to be scared anymore, scared by Adam, or your mother. Please stay with us, with me." his voice was soft, barely in a whisper, I could tell that he was holding back more tears, and his sudden confession made me forget how to speak. When I looked at his face, I saw a stray tear tear slide down his face. Kissing it away, I nodded at him.  
    "I know you didn't try to scare me, please don't blame yourself anymore. It isn't your fault. I will try my best to not be afraid; and I have you, so I don't really have a reason anymore it seems. A-and I.." I stuttered, drawing circles on Law's face as I held his face, trying to work up the courage, "I L-"   
    I was interrupted by the bell signalling 4th period rang, making me jump in Law's arms, making me mutter embarrassed. I heard the chuckle rumble in Law's chest, rubbing my back in comfort. I pulled my face from his chest, and worked up every ounce of my being, and poured it in a kiss. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling Law's body tighten, but he eases into the kiss. I somehow ended up with my back to a wall, and both of us were on the ground.   
    "I leave for literally 5 minutes, and here Law is on top of you, sucking your face. Where's the PDA Repellent when I need it?" I hear Seckman retort, making us break the kiss to look at him, "I told Kylie and the others that you were found, and now they're coming here, so expect them to be here in the next 5-ish minutes or so." he said, sass always lacing his words as he walked away.  
    "... As I was trying to say before..." I felt my face heat up more, "I l-l-love.. you too..." Law was a blushing mess, but he pressed his lips to my cheek.   
    "(NAME)!!" I hear Kylie and Kid shout, running down the aisles.   
    I stepped out from behind the main drape, seeing the crying faces of my friends. I jumped off the stage, and I immediately ran up and hugged Kylie, and we both dropped to our knees, hugging each other. I tried calming down my friend's erratic words, rocking her lightly. Kid ran up to Law, asking where he went. I rubbed Kylie's back, feeling another body being pressed against me, and I already knew it was Kid, because I saw the bracelet with the small magnet on it. I stretch my arm back, rubbing Kid's head as he tightened his grip on me. Kylie had been reduced to hiccups, and Kid was the one crying now. I pull him in to my chest, hugging him tightly as he had a tight grip on my shirt. I massaged his scalp, pulling the hair that stuck on Kylie's face. When the both of them had finally stopped crying, I apologized to the both of them, and we all kind of sat on the ground, huddled together.  
    "What's gonna happen to me? Now that Seckman knows about my abuse, he's gonna report it. How long will it take for an investigation? How long will it take for them to look into Adam or my mother?"  
    "I don't know, I wish I had the answers." Law said, sounding tired. I nodded pathetically.  
    "They should look into it, when the abuse is first spoken about, so maybe they've already did some digging." Kid muttered.  
    "Hopefully, unless the school decided to be fucking stupid again, and ignores this." Kylie mumbled, fixing her hair.  
    "I just want all this to end. It's like a never-ending nightmare." I looked at the lights, sighing. At that moment, Seckman walked into the Auditorium again, crouching down in front of us.  
    "(Name), Officer Stone will be coming in here, and questioning you on today's events. Now, you won't be in trouble for skipping and running around in MY auditorium, all you have to do is tell the truth and you'll be fine. They've already started to investigate the situation at home, and Officer Merritt is talking to Adam."  
    "OK, thank you Mr. Seckman. I promise I wont run around in the auditorium like this anymore."   
    "You better not." he said in a jestering tone, as the doors were opened to the auditorium. Officer Stone walked towards us, waving at us goofily, almost slipping on a forgotten pencil. Mr. Seckman told the others that they should leave Officer Stone and I alone, so they begin to leave. Kylie held on my hand as she walked away, slowly letting her hand be pulled from my grip. Kid slapped my back, and pointed some finger guns at me as he walked away.   
    "Guess that's my cue to go..." Law was the last one to leave, pushing my hair out from my eyes, handing me my beloved beanie, "this belongs to you."  
    "Sorry, I promise I'll be texting you and the others when this is finished." I took my hat, and put it on Law, covering his eyes purposefully, "Hold on to this for me, 'kay?"  
    He moved the fabric off his eyes, "I can do that." he had a small smile.  
    "Holy shit, you look hot in beanies. You wear mine more often.~" I cooed, kissing his cheek, "go on, get outta hur." I snickered, enjoying his flustered appearance as he walked away.  
    "Hey, there you are (Name)! I got worried when I didn't see you when I walk by your second period class, I saw your boyfriend run for his life though, to and from the room." I blushed at the 'boyfriend' part, "and when I heard from Doug that you were skipping your morning classes after something big went down before first period, I immediately went after Adam, I want you to know that. Merritt took over though, because I was being 'too rough' on him though." He used air quotations, making me cover my smile with my hand. Officer Stone sat on the ground in front of me, groaning when he sat down, muttering how we was getting old.  
    "It's ok Officer Stone. Sorry for making you worry. I've made a lot of people worry today." I admitted, a wave of repentant striking my core.  
    "Don't apologize; it's understandable how you reacted to that situation. I would've probably had done the same."  
    "Really? I'm sorry, it's just surprising to hear from you; someone who projects himself as a strong individual."  
    "Yeah, I get that a lot." he meekly chuckled, "but sometimes, I'm not that strong. Sometimes I'm soft, like a marshmallow. And it's ok to be soft sometimes. I'm not saying you're soft, but I'm saying that it's ok to act opposite of what you are perceived as. It's hard to always be strong, to turn away. To bat your eyelashes." Officer Stone dragged a hand over his face, "am I making any sense?"  
    "Yes, I understand." I watch as he sighed in relief.  
    "OK, that's good. I'm told that my analogies never make sense." he muttered something bitterly to himself, making me cover another smile.  
    "They're just not as open-minded as you." I say in a pompous voice, making him chuckle once more.   
    "Yeah." Officer Stone pulled out a notepad and pen, "I'm sorry to break up our conversation, but I need you to tell me everything that happens to you at home with your mother, and what Adam does as well. I know this is a very sensitive topic, but I need your word, so I can charge these fuckers-" he coughed into his hand, "I mean, the suspects."  
    I told him everything. From the purposefully-inflicted cigarette burns, the beatings, the days I went without food. I told him everything my mother has said to me. I often had to take breaks, because I was crying so hard my voice would be too shaky to understand. Officer Stone recorded everything I said, and he nodded along to my words. Often I'd see his expressions go from sad, to anger when explaining certain events. When I started to talk about Adam, the bell rang signalling for the first lunch period. Officer Stone asked if I wanted to stop, but I told him no, that I wanted to get this all over with. When I finished saying everything, he called his partner on his walkie-talkie.  
    "My buds are investigating your home as we speak. I hope you know that I'm not letting you sleep in that house after you just told me everything. Do you have a friend or family member you can stay with?"  
    I thought to myself, knowing I had no family, Kylie's house is packed, Kid's parents are never home, and Law's folks work abroad, "No, I do not."  
    "No one on your fathers side?"  
    "Sometimes I wonder if I even have a father." I shrugged, "but no."  
    "Shit." I heard him curse, finding it somewhat amusing, "I'll have to talk to Merritt about this..." Officer told himself, "you go and reunite with your lover now, I will figure this out, don't worry!" he had a warm smile, it was contagious, and I ended up smiling back at him, "I have plentiful information to help us with this case, so hopefully I don't have to question you anymore. You should probably get lunch before the period ends, alright?"  
    "I will, thank you Officer Stone, truly... I foolishly assumed that no one cared about me, or would help me with this... But you helped me realize that there are people out there that care... Thank you.." I excused myself, leaving the auditorium, making sure that I grabbed my bag. When I walked out, I was instantly greeted by Law, making me freak out slightly, because he was supposed to be in class.  
    "Is everything alright? What's gonna happen to you? How are you feeling? We should get food." he bombarded me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the lunch line.  
    "Hold up!" I planted my feet, making him stop and look at me, "why are you here? You should be in class!" I glared at him,  
    "I decided not to go; I waited for you." Law said calmly, shrugging.  
    "LAW!" I slapped his shoulder, "you skipped! You never skip!"  
    "I skipped our second and third period, along with my fourth." my mouth dropped.  
    "You skipped all your morning classes! Why?!"  
    "I skipped all but one, and I was out looking for you (N/N)-ya." he pulled me along, "you need to eat though. You missed breakfast."  
    "So did you by the looks of it." I retort, following behind him.      
    I bought lunch, and I made him buy food as well. Luckily the ones who look over the monitors to make sure the photo on the student ID matches the student didn't pay attention to the fact that he was in the wrong lunch period. I sat at my normal table of friends, who asked me if I was alright and if I wanted to talk about what happened with them, which made me emotional to the point I was tearing up. Law stayed with me the entire time; he sat close to me, and he made sure I ate most of the school's rotten excuse for food, and he lazily drew shapes on my arm. I basically forced him to eat, and when he took our trays away, my friends teased me on how Law liked me, and I treasured the expression of their surprise when I told them that I already knew this, and I was in a relationship with him.   
    "I'm so proud of you sweetie." Sable; the mom-friend of our group says, making me smile at her adorable tone.  
    "Thank you Sable-mom." my hands were grabbed by my two-toned haired friend Lauren.  
    "Oh my god! I'm so happy! I'm so happy for the both of you!" she banged both of our interlocked hands on the table, making me laugh at her reaction.  
    "Thank you Lauren! And calm down, I have delicate yaoi hands." Law returned, watching my poor hands being demolished.  
    "I don't think beating up (Name) while Law is watching is reasonable Lauren." Desiree, who I usually just call weeaboo, (a running joke between us) tells her, "and congrats. No sex under stairwells." she says as my hands were freed.  
    "OK, first of all, yaoi hands can't be delicate, that's like the exact opposite of what they are." she looked at Desiree, "and that's gross!"  
    "Triggered." I say, making them laugh.  
    "I sexually identify as a stairwell,1 and what you said triggers me." Desiree says in a joking matter, making the table erupt with laughter.  
    "Good job on the relationship bro." Joseph said, nodding at me with a thumbs up, Nate just smushed his chubby face into my arm.  
    "You guys are gonna fuck a lot and make all the babies."  
    "Yes Nate, we will make all de babies." I snort at Nate's derpy face, watching as Law silently pushed his face away.  
    "Who knows so far?" Sable asked, watching Lauren eat a french fry stolen from Desiree.  
    "You all basically. Seckman and Stone know too, pretty sure Kylie knows, or she assumes, and Kid doesn't as far as I know."  
    "Ah, ok. Kylie probably knows because she seems to know everything."  
    "That be true. How she figures out these things I have no idea."  
    "So your mother doesn't know, nor does Adam?" Lauren asked, her tone was soft and wary, and I waved off her nervous atmosphere.  
    "No they don't. I don't give two shits about Adam, he can go suck my ass. As for my mother; it's pointless for her to know, because Officer Stone said that I'm being taken out of that home until further notice."  
    "That's good." Law said, "where will you go though?"  
    "That's the thing we don't have figured out. I don't know anyone on my father's side, and my mother's side is just as deranged as her."  
    "If you could, I'd let you stay with me in a heartbeat, you know that right?" he had a hold of my hand as he rested his hand on his chin, looking at me.  
    "I know, but your father works out-of-state, and I don't even know what your mother does." I tell him as I rested my forehead on the hand he held, hearing a silent 'I ship it' from Lauren.  
    "Kid's parents are never around, Kylie lives in a cramped house, and I have no where else." I told them.  
    "You might be placed in a foster home." Desiree spoke up, being familiar with the topic, "we took Fuka and Crystal in, along with Mason."  
    "I don't know, I just want this to all end soon."  
    I changed the subject, and I talked to Desiree about Mystic Messenger, Sable, Joseph, and Lauren talked to each other, Nate was just being.. well Nate. He was just being his aloof self. When the bell rang signalling first lunch's 5th period, I waved goodbye to my friends, following Law.  
    "C'mon (Name)!" My blue haired friend David called, "we gotta go to Heaster."  
    "I'll catch up, hold on." I waved him off, grabbing Law's hand as he walked to the indoor courtyard.  
    "Shouldn't you be going to History?"  
    "I should, but since you skipped your 5th, I might as well miss mine as well. She probably already knows about my situation, so she might understand." I sat under the umbrella, listening the other bell ring, watching people flood the hallways. "When does the firetruck and the mossball get here?"  
    "They'll be here soon. Give it like 5 minutes." I nodded, resting my chin on the table.  
    "David's probably gonna be salty because I left him all alone. Oh well." Law pulled hair off my sweatshirt, kneading his fingertips in my back, making me sigh in relief.  
    "You don't belong out here." I hear Kid say, sitting in front of me, Zoro sitting diagonal to us.  
    "Shhh, yes I do." I muttered, hearing him snicker.  
    "So you're skipping, just like Law did. You two are gonna be swamped with work tomorrow."  
    "Not to mention, kids in your classes are gonna want to know why you skipped and all that." Zoro said.  
    "It'll be fine. I can just kindly tell them to fuck off."  
    Law and I ended up doing the Maths work as we chatted with Kid and Zoro. When the period end, we both went to Math, and turns out that 80% of the class didn't do the work, so the 20+ Math problems we spent 45 minutes doing wasn't even considered a grade anymore, making Law and I spiteful. He walked me to class after we spent 45 minutes in Maths class sitting around as everyone was given the chance to finish the work. I have class with Kylie and Kid, and I told Kylie that Law and I were kind of dating, and she made snarky remarks. The entire time, her and Kid teased me, making up scenarios and pretending to be an overly-affectionate depiction of our relationship, making me slap the both of them repeatedly. When 8th period bell rang, I walked to English. Cursing practically the entire time, because no one understands that they do not need to walk in the middle of the hallway. There I was reunited with Law, who kneaded his fingers in my back as his arm as draped on my chair. Of course I didn't listen to the boring lecture the teacher gave, and instead played a game on my phone like most of the class did.  
    The phone rang, and it was the sound of a normal phone call, and not the intercom. When Mrs. Ellis picked it up, all she replied with 'oks' and 'alrights'. What surprised me was the fact that she told me that the person on the line wanted to speak to me. This actually surprised everyone, as I gave Law a look, I stood up and took the phone, standing outside.  
    _"Hey (Name)! It's Officer Stone. So, are you first fleet or second fleet?"_  
    "First fleet, why?" I asked confused.  
    _"First? OK, well. I decided that you should get out of your household as soon as possible. So I'll be driving you home, and you'll grab your stuff, and I should've asked this sooner, but are you ok with staying in my home for now? I have no clue how long it'll be."_ he explained.   
    "Um, yeah it's ok, I just don't want to intrude on your living space though... So if you aren't fond of the idea, then I can go somewhere else."  
    _"You aren't intruding! I was the one who said you should! So I'll look out for you in the parking lot across the school! Until then!"_ he hung up, and I put the phone back and returned to my seat. Some people nearby asked what was wrong, but I told them that it wasn't important. Law looked at me concerned, and I simply told him that I'd explain when we left the classroom.  
  
    _**Time Lapse I'm so sorry this seems so long for me**_  
  
    I stood in the parking lot with Law, leaning on the metal beam guardrail. Law watched as I played Mystic Messenger as we waited for Officer Stone. Luckily Law walked home, so he didn't have to fear missing anything.  
    "Why is this 'Zen' character so... obsessed with himself? And why does 'Yoosung' keep talking about a 'Rika'? And does he keep referring to your character as Rika?"  
    "Zen is a model who loves himself, and Yoosung is obsessed with his dead cousin, and he literally thinks that MC is Rika sometimes. He always compares her to MC. His route is literally MC and how she is like Rika." I told him.  
    "Because that's healthy..."  
    "Hello there lovebirds! Shouldn't you be leaving room for Jesus?" Officer Stone chimed.  
    "Jesus better step off my man, that's all I have to say. He's trying to get in the way of our love." I pretended to wipe away a tear.  
    "Officer Stone-ya, I was wondering something." Law suddenly stood up, making me wonder what was wrong.  
    "What is it? Also you guys can call me Urban outside of school. I mean you can call me Urban in school too."  
    "I was wondering if I could come with you two to (Name)'s home. I don't want to leave him alone with his mother. I know you'll be with him, but I'd feel more at peace if I were with him." he proposed, making my jaw drop. He didn't say he would do that!  
    "OK, so normally I wouldn't be able to, but I'm gonna let you anyway. You two have been through a lot today, so I'll let this pass."  
    "Thank you sir!" He bowed, making both Officer Stone and I freak out.   
    When we all got in Officer Stone's car, I sat next to him in the passenger seat, Law sitting in the backseat. I told him the directions to my home, and the closer we got to our destination, the more worried I felt. Although it felt awkward, I had my arm outstretched behind me, so Law could hold my hand. When we arrived there and we all climbed out, I saw that Officer Merritt's cruiser was already parked next to my house. When I stepped inside and let the other two in, I was told to grab all my stuff; clothes, electronics, any personal belongings. When I heard someone climbing up the stairs, I paused momentarily, but continued when I saw that it was only Trafalgar.  
    "Who is that boy?" I hear my rotten mother ask Officer Stone.  
    "Your son's boyfriend."  
    "BOYFRIEND?! MY SON ISN'T GAY!"  
    "Ma'am, it seems your son is G-A-Y positive." he said, and I knew that he was holding back other words.  
    "I SHOULD BEAT THAT BOY! NO SON OF MINE IS GONNA BE GAY!" I hear her screech, making me hurry up with my packing. I heard someone run for the stairs, and Officer Stone shouted at them to stop, and I heard his loud boots against the floorboards, and watched as he tackled my rampant mother. He pinned her down and cuffed her, reciting her rights.  
    "Is this how it normally is with her?" Law asked timidly, and I nodded, zipping up the suitcase. Since I didn't have that much stuff, I was able to finish quickly. Though there were books and decorations I had to leave. Though I was stopped by Law hugging me tight, and apologizing. Since he was rambling so much to the point he wouldn't listen to me, I decided 'to hell with it!" and I had to shut him up with kissing him. He immediately melted into the kiss luckily, and he did stop rambling. It was a win-win.  
    "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with all of this. I promise that I'll never let this happen to you again. I rather die than let you be in pain, I can't handle the thought of you hurt. I love you too much to imagine you in pain."  
    "I love you too, and please don't die. It'll be fine, I promise. Everything'll be ok from here out. I have you, and I'm finally out of this toxic place. It'll be ok, we'll be fine."  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
    _Extended Ending_  
  
    After (Name)'s mother was arrested and Law was brought home, (Name) and Officer Urban Stone were driving in the raining night.  
    "Hey, you aren't allergic to dogs, are you? I really need to ask these things BEFORE I'm halfway home." Urban says.  
    "I love dogs! I'm not allergic to them at all."  
    "Oh, that's good. I don't know how I could handle having to lose Vance."  
    "Vance I'm assuming is your dog?" (Name) asked, looking out at the rain.  
    "Yeah! Most people are scared of him, but he's the biggest sweetheart! He warmed up my boyfriend Valentine pretty quickly, so I don't see how he won't to you!" Urban grinned to himself at the thought of his dog and his lover, making (Name) smile to himself.  
    "I see. Who knows though, dogs can sometimes be unpredictable. We'll see what happens." When they reached Urban's home, Urban fumbled with his keys to unlock the door, and he let the both of them inside. Sadly the both of them were drenched, but he still called out to his lover gleefully that he was home.  
    "BABE! I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT A KID!" he shouted, his boyfriend poking his head out from the kitchen,  
    "welcome back hone- OH MY GOD! WHO'S KID IS THAT!? DON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT YOU FOUND HIM ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD ALL LONELY AND COLD! THAT ONLY WORKS ON VANCE!" he started to freak out, running out of the kitchen, a large German Shepard following behind.  
    "No, no! I wasn't gonna say that! This is (Name). The boy I was talking about earlier. I've decided that we should take him in for the time being, because he has no where to go! He's really smart and hardworking, and he's also hilarious!"  
    "You need to tell met these things beforehand, you gave me a heart attack!"  
    "Sorry." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "OH there's my Vancey! Come to pop-pop!" the dog charged at him and jumped on him. Urban caught him though, and Valentine beckoned (Name) over as Urban was attacked by slobbering kisses.  
    "So, your name is (Name)? That's a lovely name! My name is Valentine, and I'm dating that goofball."  
    "Ah! Offic- I mean, Urban talks about you a lot, he's always telling me how amazing you are."  
    "Oh really? Interesting..."  
    "OK Vance, down." the dog obeyed. (Name) noticed that the dog was watching him, so he took a knee. Vance trotted over to him, and he stood completely still as the dog investigated, smelling his clothes and hair, finally licking his face.   
    "I think (Name) will be a good addition to our home." Valentine whispered to his lover.  
    "Yeah, I hope that he enjoys himself here. I never want that boy to experience that home again. He'll be fine here, hopefully."  
    "He will be, don't worry..."


End file.
